Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure
!|ed = Hoshizora no Kagami}}Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure 'is a collaboration series created by Chinatsu Kiseki and Shuruiki Yoshi. The series is about six girls who get the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. The themes are dreams and emotions. Characters Pretty Cure 'Spring Pearson - '''A transfer student from England who was born into a rich family and came to Japan in order to learn more about the country while being able to meet her penpal, You. Spring is rather upbeat and very generous but can be shy at times. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Lilia, with the power of wind and who's theme color is purple. Mizushima You - An energetic and sporty girl who is rather bad at school but makes up for it with her talent in tennis, soccer and rounders. She is also Ellie's penpal and is happy that Spring came to Japan to see her. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Silanus, with the power of water and who's theme color is blue. Shizukana Kojo '''- Kojo is a kind person who is super energetic and loves adventures. She wants to be friends with Spring because she has always wanted to go to England. Kojo loves to make others laugh and laugh herself. Her alter ego is '''Cure Leaf, with the power of plants and who's theme color is green. Kogane Hime - A girl who loves to sing and dance but very shy, Hime is very lonely and Spring is the first friend Hime makes. However, Hime is known around the school for her singing and is often asked out by boys who often get turned down by Hime. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lucent, with the power of light and who's theme color is yellow. Nensho Kasai - '''Kasai is a smart girl who is the secretary of the student council. She is terrible at sports, but makes up for it with her good grades. However, she is lonely, and wishes for a true friend. Her alter ego is '''Cure Ember, with the power of fire and who's theme color is red. Shageki Hoshi - '''Hoshi is a smart girl who is part of the gymnastics club. She is very popular in school, but is very bad at sports (besides gymnastics) and math. She wishes that people wouldn't be crowding around her all the time, but doesn't speak up until she meets Spring. Her alter ego is '''Cure Hope, with the power of starlight and who's theme color is pink. Mascots Ruru - The main mascot of the series. Ruru is a total bookworm and love to read. As he was in the library one day, he finds a mysterious book in which held the sealed Akuno within it and accidently released the evil within it. After Akuno attacked his home, Ruru learns of the legend of the Pretty Cure and goes to the girls' hometown to find the legendary warriors. Whilst there, he meets Spring who turns out to be one of the girls he is searching for. Villains Akuno- The main villain. He was locked away for 100 years prior to the story by a legendary Pretty Cure. However, he has somehow resurrected and wants to destroy the reincarnation of the legendary Precure who is about the same age as the girls. Warui- TBA Supporting Items 'Transformation Item '- A bracelet that can transform into a cell phone, which lets the girls transform. As a bracelet, all the beads are the same color except one, and the girls have to tap that bead and say something to turn the bracelet into a cell phone. The bracelet only responds to that certain girls voice. Locations Media Episodes episodes}} Music Music}} Trivia * This series shares many similarities with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: ** Both series consist of 6 cures of the same theme colors ** Both series focus on dreams and emotions Merchandise Merchandise}} Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Action Series Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:User:Hickmanm Category:User:Yoshi0001 Category:Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure Category:Hickmanm Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries